


Baby, it's Cold Outside

by themadgirlinthebluebox



Series: Have Yourself A Kiam Little Christmas [7]
Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Kiam-mas, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Liam's a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadgirlinthebluebox/pseuds/themadgirlinthebluebox
Summary: In which Kathryn tries to go Christmas shopping but Liam wants her to come back to bed.





	Baby, it's Cold Outside

Day Seven: Baby, it's Cold Outside

"Liam, come on." Her head was thrown back in laughter. "I have to go."

He simply pulled her closer. "But why?"

"I've had this planned for days and you know that," Kathryn said as she sat up. "I won't be long."

"I thought you said you had all your Christmas shopping done." He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "You started in November."

Kathryn's voice was muffled by the sweater she was pulling over her head. "Angie and I like to buy our dad's gift together. And I need something to wear to that stupid tree lighting."

"What's your hurry? She's always late." He reasoned as he took her hand. "Come back to bed."

"I'm late." She shook her head and zipped up her jeans. "You know I want to but I have plans. Get dressed and come with me."

Heavy snowflakes were falling from the sky and Liam nodded to the window. "Look at that, you really don't want to go out in  _that_ do you?"

"You just want me to climb back into bed." She tutted while pulling on her socks. "And I'd love to but I'm running out of shopping time."

Liam feigned offense and put his hand to his chest. "Do you really think so little of me? I'm thinking of the safety of my beautiful fiancee and our baby. I would be heartbroken if you went out in that and got a cold. I at least have to try and stop you." And then, he muttered under his breath, "But getting you back in bed wouldn't be the worst thing."

Kathryn sat on the edge of the bed and rolled her eyes. "Oh forgive me, I didn't realize this was out of concern for my safety."

"It is. But don't get me wrong." He reached up and he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. "You do look particularly great right now."

"You're not so bad yourself."

And it was true. His blonde hair was tousled, his blue eyes were pleading and his mouth was stretched out into a tempting grin. His face was still a bit flushed from the last round. His persuasiveness was part of the reason she was already late. She had tried to head out earlier so she could beat the traffic and look at baby clothes. But Liam had come out of the shower as she was getting dressed. And she wasn't going to say no to that, Christmas shopping be damned. But a half hour later, she really had to go if she wanted to avoid rush hour.

"So?" He kissed the back of her hand.

"Sorry, I can't." She sucked in a breath and stood up. "Angie will be suspicious."

"But baby, it's cold outside." Liam's voice was pleading. "And it's warm in here and I'm here."

As if to prove his point, a gust of wind blew and snow blotted out the orange glow of the streetlights. Even Kathryn had to admit she was less than thrilled at the idea of going out there. When she turned back from the window, Liam had tugged his flannel pajama bottoms back on. Between that and his abs, he was practically a walking Christmas calendar.

"You can warm me up when I get back." She looped her scarf around her neck. "I'll see you later."

"It's bad out there." Liam wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Come on, you know you want to."

His lips were soft when he kissed her and she sunk into it. Her hands trailed up his back and into his hair, he was warm and the wind rattled the glass.

"Please don't leave, Kates." He jutted his chin in the direction of the windows and unraveled the scarf she was wearing. "You'll freeze out there. It's probably up to your knees and traffic will be awful. Just come back to bed."

Before she could protest her phone ringing broke the silence. Liam pushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck as she answered.

"Hey Ang. No, no, I'm fine. But does tomorrow work instead?" Her eyes were shut and her fingers twisted in his hair. "Great, see you then."

Liam wore an amused smile. "I thought you  _had_ to finish your shopping today."

"There's a few more days until Christmas." She smirked over her shoulder at him as she headed towards their room. "Besides, it's cold outside." 

**Author's Note:**

> We never got any Kiam sex scenes and I'm still bitter..


End file.
